Catch me when I fall
by goldenxtears
Summary: “I was under the impression Unforgivables were illegal,” Cassie said, rubbing her heart, “but by the feel of what you just fired at me, I must have been wrong.”
1. 1: Rude Awakwenings

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, don't sue

**

* * *

**

**Catch me when I fall**

**Part 1- Rude Awakenings**

_Yorkshire-yesterday_

The moon was bright that night. So bright, it cast its milky glow on a small Yorkshire village exposing the huddled figure squatting by the own hall. The figure was hunched over resting his head on his knees. His whole body shaking, he let out a small whimper of pain. The figure slowly straightened as the moon came out from behind a dark cloud. He threw off the thread bare cloak that had been covering his thin form, raised his face to the air and threw himself forward towards the nearest smell of blood.

Had anyone been looking out of the now deserted pubs lining the village square, they would have seen a broad shouldered man spring into a loping run and let a blood curdling howl drift up to the moon. But that was the problem, no one did look out, nobody saw the wolf draw closer to the houses, and so nobody called for help…………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a girl, asleep in a small Yorkshire cottage. As she rolled stiffly onto her back, her dark ringletted hair spread out gracefully across her pillow. The last part of the wolf's functioning mind thought she looked like a young sleeping beauty, but the thought was pushed hastily aside. This one was young, about 15 years old; the other two were a decade ahead of her and besides, who needs an old werewolf anyway?

A low growl slipped from his muzzle as he pondered on how he was going to infect her. His eyes widened as he advanced on the child, his human side calling him to stop, and for a second the voice changed to that of a woman. A woman he knee, his vision flooded with pink. Shaking his head to dispel he thoughts another growl escaped his mouth. Hearing this sound, one of the elders groaned and the werewolf turned to check they were still asleep. Then a new smell filled his nostrils, one that made him stop, still staring towards the elders. Determination, the will to save. And as he turned back towards the girl, now sitting, in the bed, he felt something bubbling in the pit of his stomach, fear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first punch landed probably hurt the girl more than it hurt the wolf but it did force his head back and knocked him off balance. Then the girl was up and on her feet. Had she been thinking straight, she would have run and hidden, but this girl deffinately wasn't thinking straight. One thing was on her mind, Louise. The word reverberated around inside her brain, obscuring ration though. Louise, pregnant, baby, save! In her mind, she was the only thing standing between half her family and a very grisly death and she wasn't going to let that happen.

So when the wolf, growling softly at the end of her bed leapt forward she didn't scream or cry, she threw herself to the left. Landing on her side on her Aunt and Uncle's bed, she jumped to her knees and scrambled forwards rolling of the side of the bed and grabbing the nearest sharp object, a razor. If werewolves existed, then the fables of their lust for blood were probably true as well. With less than a split second o think, she drew the razor down the inside of the left arm, then her right.

"Well," she gasped, "If this wolf wants blood then he can have some!" And with that she jumped forwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolf didn't like this girl, prey weren't supposed to fight back this much. A little squirming was fine, but no punching and deffinately no moving when one launched oneself at them. This stupid girl had moved and at the last minuet as well. This meant the wolf didn't have time to pull back and before he knew it, had collided with a wall. A very hard wall. Two blows to the head in less than two minutes was not a god idea, for the hitter that was.

As the wolf's daze cleared, he felt a new urge to kill the small one, not just infect her, kill her. He spotted the girl across the room and then the smell that every carnivore loves to smell, blood. He heard her gasp something, then bounded forward across the bed in two strides. As he reached the end, she let the razor drop from her hand and jumped forward.

They met at the very edge of the bed, his scything claws, dripping with venom, connecting with her stomach as she thrust her body weight at her shoulders. A strangled gasp escaped her lips as his claws caught her stomach again but there was no time to think. Drawing her fist back for a second strike, a scream split the air in two. Both heads turned, slightly bemusedly, towards the source of the noise, the girl's Aunt, who now had her hand clapped across her mouth. Letting her fist collide with the wolf's right eye, the girl jumped backwards and sprang towards the door, spraying blood across the jade carpet, praying the wolf would follow.

**Some people might say my life is in a rut,  
But I'm quite happy with what I got  
People might say that I should strive for more,  
But I'm so happy I can't see the point.  
Somethings happening here today  
A show of strength with your boy's brigade and,  
I'm so happy and you're so kind  
You want more money - of course I don't mind  
To buy nuclear textbooks for atomic crimes **

And the public gets what the public wants  
But I want nothing this society's got -  
I'm going underground, (going underground)  
Well the brass bands play and feet start to pound  
Going underground, (going underground)  
Well let the boys all sing and the boys all shout for tomorrow

Some people might get some pleasure out of hate  
Me, I've enough already on my plate  
People might need some tension to relax  
Me? I'm too busy dodging between the flak

What you see is what you get  
You've made your bed, you better lie in it  
You choose your leaders and place your trust  
As their lies put you down and their promises rust  
You'll see kidney machines replaced by rockets and guns

And the public wants what the public gets  
But I don't get what this society wants  
I'm going underground, (going underground)  
Well the brass bands play and feet start to pound  
Going underground, (going underground)  
So let the boys all sing and the boys all shout for tomorrow

We talk and we talk until my head explodes  
I turn on the news and my body froze  
The braying sheep on my TV screen  
Make this boy shout, make this boy scream!

Going underground, I'm going underground! The jam- Going Underground

* * *

Well thats all for now folks. I hope you enjoyed it,I am planning on writing quite a few chapters and a few sequels, review me if you thinkI should. 

Caz


	2. 2: New Aquaintances

Disclaimer: surprisingly not mine

**

* * *

****Part 2- New Acquaintances**

She reached the small landing before she felt the dead weight of a fully transformed werewolf hit her back. Skidding along the carpet, smearing a trail of blood behind her, she hit the spare bedroom's door.

In films, this would be the part when the doomed heroine would call out a last order to her faithful servant, something along the line of "Run, faithful servant, run!" Then the doomed heroine would accept death heroically and, well you know the rest. The funeral would be a grand affair with everyone weeping uncontrollably. Yes, this was the time when the fairytale came to the sad ending you would give up.

"I hate fairytales!" Came the anguished but resolute cry of the 15 year old Cassandra Ravens, and she wasn't lying. Pushing off the wall, she rolled sideways towards the stair case, the wolf realising too late he was going to being taking the plunge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time slowed down as the two figures, carried by their own momentum hurtled off the top of the staircase. Simultaneously the two doors leading off the landing were wrenched open. Cassie had no time to contemplate this; instead all she could think about was the way the ground seemed to be rushing up to meet her extremely fast. She squeezed her eyes shut, crossing her arms across her chest as the beast at her back cried out to the hallowed moon. She could feel rather than see the harsh, unforgiving ground approaching but she did not fear.

Her knees hit the ground first, with a sickening crunch, then her hips and finally her chest. As her body rolled forward, the wolf's grip on her waist slackened and he was pulled forwards, again colliding with a very unforgiving stone wall. There were, it seemed, some uses of G Force.

The harsh reality of what she was doing seemed to be sinking in as Cassie fled through another open doorway into the tiny, cramped lounge. A werewolf, she was fighting a werewolf, and what for, to delay the certain deaths of half of her family? No, to prevent the certain deaths of her family. That fact was becoming harder and harder to hold on to.

A crash caught her attention, making her whirl around, a fearsome sight faced her eyes. The wolf raised itself to its full height, muzzle raised as if to scour the air for the scent of blood. His eyes were the worst though, great, glowing, golden orbs fiery in their depths. A sofa was all that seemed to separate her from those eyes, so entrancing, enthralling, beautiful and yet deadly.

"Run," said a voice in her head, "Run!" Louder this time, pulling her gaze from the wolf's eyes, unconsciously she took a step backwards towards the door. "Run!" Another step backwards, "Run," and another step. Her back hit the door as the wolf took a step forward, confusion briefly clouding its features. Cassie felt for the door handle, slowly, always looking at the wolf in front of her, anywhere but its eyes. "There, there it is, the door handle, take it, pull it, run, go!" The voice was becoming more insistent, filling her with confidence, hope, and some sort of power. A power she knew the wolf didn't have, confidence, how? She didn't know, but she was sure she could outrun this creature.

And then she obeyed, she wrenched the handle downwards, pulled the door towards her body, slipped around it and ran. The wolf howled, honour requesting he pursue, brain telling him to take the easier pickings upstairs. He deliberated for a second, giving Cassie the time she needed. Honour prevailed and he bolted to the door, catching sight of the young girl he ran, ran faster than he had ever run, he wanted her, needed her, had to have her.

Down Cassie ran, down, down, down the cobbled street, down the sloping road. She had no idea where she was going; she was just going, and fast. She had reached the main street of the village before the wolf had made the decision to make chase. She could hear him, hear his claws scraping on the cobbles, like nails on a blackboard. "Keep going," said the voice, and she did, she reached a crossroads and before she knew it she had run on, into the undergrowth. It was a bad idea but it only dawned on her after she had done it.

Branches scraping at her cheeks, wind whipping her hair, she seemed to be making an impossible amount of noise; she must have been so easy to follow. And she was, the wolf was so close to her now. He was always behind her, but never close enough to catch her. It shouldn't be happening like this, he should have killed her in the house, mentally he reprimanded himself but his instincts took control again, keeping him running.

Suddenly directly above their heads a light erupted, green sparks twinkled with the stars plunging everything into a sharp reality. What was once pitch black, was now a whirling mist of green. Several times Cassie felt the wolf's fur brush her skin but in the panic she had no idea where she was going. Noise burst into her ears, shouting laughter, screams. And the smells, she almost gagged on the smell, blood, sweat, fear. Her breath came in gasps as she burst out of the trees into a clearing, bruised, bloody and frightened. All head turned towards her as she bent double, the stitch in her side seeming to tear her apart. The figures were dressed in black head to foot, except their faces, their faces where covered in a grotesque mask, snow white but not innocent. Death Eaters, but Cassie was not to know that. Slowly she brought her head up to gaze into their faces as one raised what looked like a twig to her face. Paralyzed with fear she stood waiting for something to happen.

"Crucio!" one shouted as the wolf leapt from the trees landing on Cassie's back as she twisted avoid the strange man's words.

She lay on her stomach crushed by the writhing body above her as she hoped and prayed it would stop whining, it sounded like a wounded puppy. She squeezed her eyes shut as the whining stopped and the body fell limp. Her breathing slowed as the weight eased, the wolf being removed from her back.

"Name, child," hissed a harsh voice, it seemed distant and as she slipped from consciousness, the nights events catching up she vaguely remembered replying:

"Piss off!" before the world went dark.

**What have we done with innocence  
It disappeared with time, it never made much sense  
Adolescent resident  
Wasting another night on planning my revenge**

**One in ten 3x**

**Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench**

**All this time to make amends  
What do you do when all your enemies are friends  
Now and then I'll try to bend  
Under pressure wind up snapping in the end**

**One in ten 3x**

**Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench**

**Temper 4x**

**One last thing before I quit  
I never wanted any more than I could fit  
Into my head I still remember every single word  
You said and all the shit that somehow came along with it  
Still there's one thing that comforts me since I was  
Always caged and now I'm free**

**Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench**

**Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out) Foo fighter- monkey wrench**

**

* * *

**

Yes I thought I would write another one. Tell me what you think to this one, I hope you like Cassie as well. Next time we will be joining Harry and co. back in their world.

Caz


	3. 3: Right Between The Eyes

**Part 3- Right Between the eyes**

_The Midlands - Tomorrow_

The light was fading in the small wooded grove as the army of black clad figures stood whispering in the breeze. The stars twinkled softly in the sky as a man reclined slowly on a grey marble throne. A soft tinkle of laughter sounded a he inclined his head at the woman lying on her back on the grey marble slab. She lay sedately, twisting a strand of poker straight, dirty blonde hair between her fingers. Her nails, painted a dark black, tapped a rhythm against the hard stone. The woman could be no more than 18, not a real woman at all and yet………. She seemed so old for her years. Her eyes rimmed with bags as well as kohl gave her a drawn look. Her face, like her cloak, was faded, as though a disease had ravaged her very soul. In fact that was not far from the truth. Not a disease, a responsibility, a responsibility that had permeated even the darkest corners of her mind, leaving no room for rational thought. She had given up on that a long time ago, instead relying on her instincts and to her credit, they had served her well for over a year now, ever since she ran away………….

"You can charm me all you like, Tom," She smiled up at him, "But my rules stand. While you are on my land, you will live by my rules. Therefore if you happen to stumble upon three teenagers, you will bring them to me where I shall decide their punishment, using the laws of my land." She finished slowly waving her arm above her head as if to mark out her land with her hand. 'Tom' visibly straightened his back at the use of his name, very few people had ever called him that and he had killed most of them.

Grudgingly he nodded his head slowly, a sneer spreading across his face as he reached forward to catch her hand in mid air, tracing her knuckles with his fingers. "Of course my dear," here he buried a nail into her skin, fixing her with his gaze, she didn't even flinch as the red globules of blood slipped across her wrist. "But if they come looking for me, and it is a possibility that they will, I am entitled to use self defence against them, am I not, by the rules of your land." He mimicked her, taunting her with his last sentence. Her smile only grew wider, soaking in his supposed hostility, something to use against him later, she thought, storing every comment in that little part of her memory named 'Tom'.

Releasing her hand the man with the slitted eyes stood, waving a hand in the general direction of some of his servants. "And now for the entertainment, my sweet, just for you." Three men appeared from the edge of the clearing dragging a flaxen haired boy between them. He was thrust roughly to his knees in front of the marble slab as the woman raised herself into a sitting position, legs dangling over the edge.

"This boy has been very stupid. His cowardice has almost cost me the lives of many, and why? Because he didn't have the strength to kill. You can kill my dear, can't you?" At this the thin, pale man, 'Tom' turned towards his guest, a former captive. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. The woman simply nodded, not trusting her voice, she needed to stay strong and in control in Tom's presence, but looking into this boy's eyes her resolve faltered.

"Well then, my sweet, tradition commands that the boy's father kill the unruly son. Do you agree with this or would you prefer to do it yourself?" Abruptly the woman stood, thinking fast she turned towards her former master, walking slowly towards him, she whispered slowly into his ear, "Can't he wait?" She trying to buy some time, save the boy's life, escape unharmed, all of the above?

'Tom' chuckled, "Surely you can wait my dear, what would my followers think?" She pulled away masking her disappointment with a sneer.

"But of course, I think that it would be a good idea if………" But she never got chance to finish her sentence on how best to kill the boy on his knees in front of her for at that moment, the three aforementioned teenagers burst out of the woods, wands pointed squarely at Voldemort, or 'Tom' as Cassie called him.

Cassie sighed, well that was her only theory for saving Potter and his friends blown out of the water. She leaned forward head resting against 'Tom's' chest. His heand came up and consolingly patted her back. "Never mind, Cassie. I'm sure the next time you try to save children's lives, they will be a little more gracious in holding on to your good judgment." His words sounded cryptic even to one who had listened to them day and night for a year but the underlying message was still there: They've come and now I will kill them.

It all seemed slightly pointless for a second but then she caught sight of movement in the corner of her eye. Lucius Malfoy, her old memory and……. Well, it was probably best to stick with enemy. He was levelling his wand against his own son, the boy formerly in danger from Cassie. How was it that one evening threatening an old master could spiral down hill so quickly into an evening trying to save the lives of four teenagers and oneself?

Cassie's mind clicked into gear quickly as she swiftly stepped backwards away from Voldemort towards Lucius.

"Let him live," she pointed towards Draco, completely ignoring Potter and friends, "And I fight for you. All my power on your side and I will help you destroy them," here she pointed back to Harry, Ron and Hermione putting them in danger's way again.

It was an intoxicating idea for 'Tom', this woman held more power than even him possibly, and until now she had stayed neutral. Lucius turned his head towards his leader, uncertainty glittering in his eyes. Everything weighed on his decision. Lucius was confident he would choose well, kill the boy, then the woman, and then the Golden Trio. It would work and it would solve all their problems. Then he spotted something in his master's eyes, something he didn't like. A kind of joyful lust and he turned towards Cassie and nodded. "He lives and you fight for us." Cassie nodded in agreement, turning towards Harry, Ron and Hermione, a fulfilled look on her face. Timing was everything, she had to fake their deaths well, to make it believable and…………

A flash of green came from behind her as Cassie realised Lucius wasn't going to give up that easily. She pushed off her feet, spiralling back in a kind of back flip, landing on her hands as vines erupted from her wrists, encircling the blond boy and pulling him back towards Cassie, away from the green flames. Landing on her feet again, all hell broke loose. Voldemort screamed, Lucius screamed, Draco groaned, Harry struggled against her vines, Hermione went limp accepting her fate and Ron grabbed at Hermione's prone form. Most importantly Cassie flew, spreading her great, majestic, white, feathery wings and lifting off the ground, four teenagers bound to her with thick green vines.

She reached cloud level before anybody felt the down side of exceedingly fast flying at exceedingly high altitudes. Ron vomited, the glop slipping down to Earth, Cassie not bothering to collect it.

"Hogwarts it is then," she breathed to herself and sped north, to the Scottish Highlands, wishing she wasn't.

**Don't care what they have to say  
No point in listenin' to them anyway  
Why'd you have to give them what they want?  
They love to watch you as you fall apart**

Stick it to them like a phoenix rise  
There's nothing grander than the big surprise  
They can't hurt you with their sticks and stones  
About time take them right between the eyes

Seek to destroy cause they're scared of you  
That's why they try to make a fool of you  
They're so jealous of my pretty star  
Cause you've got soul inside your shattered heart

Stick it to them like a phoenix rise  
There's nothing grander than the big surprise  
They can't hurt you with their sticks and stones  
About time take them right between the eyes

And you've been waiting all your life  
To fly high into somebody else  
And it's true it's a cruel, cruel world  
Life's a bitch and then you die my love

Don't care what they have to say  
You shouldn't listen to them anyway

Stick it to them like a phoenix rise  
There's nothing grander than the big surprise  
They can't hurt you with their sticks and stones  
About time take them right between the eyes

People like to build you up  
Then they'll stab you in the back like that  
You know it breaks my heart  
Can't see you going out like that

Stay alive my love  
Stay alive my love  
Stay alive my love  
Stay alive my love Garbage – Right Between the Eyes


	4. 4: It's a Crack, I'm Back

_Disclaimer - none of this is mine, I wouldn't mind it though._

**

* * *

****Chapter 4 – It's a crack I'm back**

"Go after her!" Bellowed Voldemort, trying hard to hand on to at least some sanity. He knew it was hopeless though. If Cassie wanted to hide, then hide she would. She could stay hidden in the underground for as long as she liked. Festering away in her own little mind with four pathetic teenagers. Four pathetic teenagers? Yes! That had to be her stumbling block.

"Wait," he said finally, his voice a pool of calm, his mouth twitching upwards into a sneer. He turned to face one of his followers, black robes rippling in the small breeze. "Severus," he started, stepping closer to the man, "I know where she is," he paused, contemplating. "And you probably do too, but that is beside the point." Leaning over so that their noses almost touched, Voldemort stared into the man's obsidian eyes. "Go back to Hogwarts, Severus and bring her, with those four children to me. I know how much she trusts you and with that old coot dead, Harry Potter is for the taking." Red eyes glinting, Voldemort turned away. "If Cassie is there she will have taken control of the ancient magic. Her wards will let you in, after all she loves you doesn't she?" His last words dripped with poison as the other Death Eaters hissed at the mention of 'love'. It was alien to them, out of their control and something so dangerous it should never be dabbled in, not if you were a pureblood anyway.

Severus nodded his head, jerkily. Obeying orders was what he did best, but this order was suicide. Sending him back to the place where he had murdered one of the greatest men ever born and where most people in the school would like nothing better than to murder him as well? It was insane, but it was an order and orders where made to be followed. So, without another word, Severus Snape apparated to Hogsmeade, pain veiling his dark eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 1st was a dark day for Hogwarts castle. The rain lashing the windows drowned out the few, small, sad conversations scattered across the four house tables. The sorting had passed without incident. Even the 1st years, who had never experienced Dumbledore as a professor or headmaster felt some loss. The whole atmosphere of the school had changed, everything seemed darker, more deadly. If Death Eaters could enter the castle……………. Well surely You-know-who was next.

Headmistress McGonagall was speaking, addressing the gathered with a dull muteness which none had seen her wear before. Gloom seemed to have fixed her as it's epicentre and had sucked all the life from her body. Her skin seemed paler, more stretched. Her hair had more white streaks and seemed to be slowly detaching itself from her bun. She seemed thinner underneath her robes, which were hanging off her. She looked dead.

But she wasn't the only one, Hagrid seemed smaller, hunched in his chair, Flitwick was staring at his now empty plate in disbelief and Slughorn didn't seem to be breathing. The defence against the Dark Arts position had again been taken by Remus Lupin, another order member and ex-pupil. All in all, the remaining teachers were a sorry sight. There was one suspiciously empty seat, that of Professor Snape. After killing Dumbledore, he and the Malfoy boy had disappeared, he wasn't missed.

"………List is on the back of Mr. Filch's door," McGonagall continued, but no one was really listening. "So," she concluded, "it is late, off to bed, another exciting………" But she never got to finish her exciting sentence as at that moment, the doors of the Great Hall burst open revealing five rather drenched figures. The one at the front, a woman with dirty blonde hair sticking to her forehead, took a resolute step forwards and opened her mouth. She didn't get chance to speak however, because a 1st Year Hufflepuff chose that moment to faint as one of her friends pointed and screamed. Hands prised to their ears, everyone in the hall turned to look at what the screamer was looking at. More screams erupted, wands were drawn and curses cast as all eyes settled on Draco Malfoy, Death Eater and potential murderer. Draco froze, all the fear and pain coming back to him in floods as he saw the bursts of light coming towards him. Then his vision was obstructed by a figure dressed in all black, the same figure who had just flown him halfway across England and into Scotland.

Over 300 spells hit Cassie squarely in the chest but she didn't move. The curses kept flying until one bright spark realised that they weren't reaching their target and lowered his wand. Others quickly followed suit but still looked warily at where Public Enemy Number 3 had recently stood.

"I was under the impression Unforgivables were illegal," Cassie said, rubbing her heart, "but by the feel of what you just fired at me, I must have been wrong." Cassie still stood directly in front of a very bemused Draco Malfoy. Nobody had ever bothered enough for him to save his life and here was someone who had just done it twice in one day.

"Who are you?" interrupted McGonagall, suddenly alert at the prospect of another Death Eater attack.

"I," started the girl, shaking the hair out of her eyes, "I am…….." but Remus Lupin interrupted her.

"Cassie Ravens," He finished, "She is Cassie Ravens." Cassie's eyes flew to Lupin's, realisation dawning on her features. Yes, she recognised this man and at the moment, he looked little better than when he was being held captive in a cage.

"Long time, no see, Remus," Cassie said before striding forwards to the staff table. Smiling, she shook his hand and continued, "About 3 years since I last saw you, far too long.At least you're nice and human at the moment, though." She added her last part in an undertone so only he could hear her. His eyebrows shot up at her words, but she winked and all he could do was laugh.

"Yes, nice and human," he repeated, mirth dancing in his eyes for the first time in a long while. He turned towards the Headmistress, who looked at him, questioningly. "She's safe," he told McGonagall. "And besides," here he pointed at the three unmentioned teenagers, "She's brought Harry, Ron and Hermione." All eyes in the room now settled on Harry, Ron and Hermione who had been quietly trying to slide out unnoticed. They stopped in their tracks, hands poised over the door handle, at the sound of their names.

Acutely aware they were being watched and feeling he had to show that this mysterious woman was indeed 'safe', Harry said, "Yeah, she's OK, she saved our lives." He gestured to his two best friends and finally to Malfoy who he had almost forgotten was there. "And his," he pointed to Draco, malice flashing in his eyes. "Twice," he spat at the blond, "She saved him twice." A confused look fell cross Harry's face as the school again raised heir wands.

"Oh do give it a rest," Cassie called across the hall, sliding onto the staff table and crossing her legs. "You're not big, you're not clever, you're just cruel and boring. Now do as your headmistress says and," She turned straight towards Harry, eyes meeting across the Hall, both sets full of steel. "Go, to, bed!" She finished, over annunciating every word. All around her pupils and staff started to move wary of this new potential threat, leaving just Cassie, Malfoy and McGonagall alone in the hall.

"We'll be staying tonight," Cassie instructed the Headmistress, sliding off the now bare table, "And we can all save the world tomorrow!"

Smiling, she strode out of the hall, Malfoy and McGonagall following, identical looks of confusion on their faces. She passed crowds of whispering students, ignoring them completely, nose in the air to rival Percy Weasley, until she reached the top of the Great Marble Staircase. Here she turned, facing everybody assembled there. With a stomp of her foot, a ring of fire encircled her, head to foot. Throwing her head back and her arms wide she shouted:

"It's a crack, I'm back, standing on the rooftops shouting out, Baby I'm ready to go. I'm back and ready to go!" And with that she turned and strode off up the stairs, leaving a very shocked crowd in her wake.

"Well," said Harry to no one in particular , "She deffinately knows how to make an entrance."

**Ready to go  
Ready to go  
You're weird, in tears, too near and too far away,  
He said, saw red, went home stayed in bed all day,  
Your t-shirt's dish dirt,  
Always love the one you hurt  
It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops shouting out,  
Baby I'm ready to go  
I'm back and ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out  
It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops having it  
Baby I'm ready to go  
I'm back and ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out, shout it out  
You sleep, too deep, one week is another world  
(big mouth) big mouth, (drop out) drop out  
You get what you deserve  
You're strange, insane, one thing you can never change  
It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops shouting out,  
Baby I'm ready to go  
I'm back and ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out  
It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops having it  
Baby I'm ready to go  
I'm back and ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out, shout it out  
Ready to go  
Abused, confused, always love the one  
Ya hurt ya hurt ya hurt ya hurt ya  
It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops shouting out  
Baby I'm ready to go  
I'm back and ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out  
It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops having it  
Baby I'm ready to go  
I'm back and ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out  
Its a crack  
Baby I'm ready to go x9**

* * *

Well thast it for another installment. Hope you like it so far.

Coming up, Cassie blows Snapes cover. Someone breaks Cassie's heart and Voldemort comes a-visiting.

Until next time  
Caz


End file.
